A radio receiver may experience interference from other transmitting devices, such as base stations, radio transmitters, and the like. As radio-based services expand and as the number of subscribers of radio-based services increases, the interference experienced by a radio receiver may increase. Also, when a radio receiver is mobile, it may be difficult to identify potential interference sources for the radio receiver as interference sources may change as the radio receiver changes location. Furthermore, even when an interference source for a radio receiver is identified, it may be costly to address the interference. For example, permanently changing or re-assigning a communication channel or frequency of a radio-based service to avoid interference may be expensive and a lengthy process. Similarly, incorporating functionality into a radio receiver to address harsh interference may increase the radio receiver's power consumption without providing a benefit in many cases. For example, in some situations, a radio receiver may not experience harsh interference and, hence, may waste battery life and processing resources addressing interference that is not present.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.